


Never See the Truth.

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is in love with Jack. The problem? Jack is straight, David's best friend, and Sarah's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never See the Truth.

This was the worst kind of pining, David thought. He was in love with his best friend Jack, who was also his sister's boyfriend. What the fuck was wrong with him? They'd been friends since they were six years old and his feelings had to go and mess that up.

David didn't know what his sexuality was, only that he was in love with Jack. Since sophomore year, he'd endured the daily hell. If Jack had dated someone he didn't have to see every day, maybe David could deal with it. But his sister? Every time he saw them together, it felt like a stab in the back. The two people closest to him were causing him the most pain.

It was safe to say he cried almost every night. The sight was too much for him to bear. Even if they weren't together, Jack was definitely straight. David didn't know how he did it, but he knew why he did it. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Sarah or Jack, so he did it at the expense of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
